A Different Percy Weasley
by FlamyAngelwings
Summary: My take on how Harry, Ron, and Hermione's lives would have been changed if Percy were a tad more family oriented.


A Different Percy Weasley

Year 1 – Part 1

Despite how Fred and George teased and tormented him, Percy Weasley truly loved all of his brothers. He went out of his way to try and help them best he could, even when they got annoyed at him for sticking his nose in their business. That was precisely the reason he had placed a discrete listening charm on Ron before he got on the train, he wanted to ensure that the twins didn't harass him too much. But no amount of foresight could have prepared Percy for what he heard. Percy paled as he listened to Ron speak about their family

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Percy glanced guiltily at his new robes and owl, the least they could have done was gotten Ron his own wand, he would need it if he wanted to do well in school. He hadn't realized just how much of an inferiority complex Ron had, that was something he would have to work on. Percy looked at his trunk, and nodded, he knew what he had to do.

Year 1 – Part 1

"Professor McGonagall, may I have a moment of your time please?" Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk, where she was preparing for her first lessons of the school year

"Of course Mr. Weasley, is there a problem?" Percy shook his head

"Not exactly, you see professor, Ron is using Charlie's old wand, and on the train it struck me how dissimilar Ron and Charlie are, and how poor a match the wand will be. I was hoping that you would allow me to take Ron to Diagon Alley on Saturday to get his own wand." Professor McGonagall gave a small smile and nodded

"Of course Mr. Weasley, I am glad to see you taking such an interest in your brother's education. I shall write you a slip for this weekend" Percy smiled

"Thank you professor"

Year 1 – Part 1

Ron and Harry were lost, in another world this would have been the first time the two boys encountered the third floor corridor, as well as the first time they encountered the school's caretaker, Mr. Filch, but not in this one. Percy turned the corner when he heard Ron's voice, and Ron and Harry Potter came around the corner

"I think it's just down this hallway…" Ron told Harry

"Are you two lost?" Ron looked over with a look of relief on his face

"Percy! Could you tell us how to get to the common room?" Percy nodded

"I can show you actually, I was just coming to talk to you" Ron blinked

"Huh? Why?" Percy smiled

"I wanted to tell you that I have Professor McGonagall's permission to take you to Diagon Alley to get a wand this Saturday. No offence, but you and Charlie are complete opposites. Not only that, but Charlie's wand is practically destroyed. You won't do very well in class using it." Ron froze for a second, before running to catch up, grinning brightly

"Really? You're taking me to get my own wand?!" Percy nodded, and was taken aback when he was suddenly tackled by Ron, who wrapped his arms around him in a hug

"Thanks Percy! You're the best brother ever!" Percy smiled down at the smaller ginger and ruffled his hair lightly

"You're welcome Ron, now come along; I'll show you the easy way to find your way through the castle" out of the corner of his eye, Percy caught the slight look of longing in Harry's eyes realized how hard it must be for the boy, to suddenly be hearing about his parents everywhere despite having no memories of them. Percy made a vow then and there to watch out for him as well, after all, everyone needed an older sibling, whether by blood, or choice

Year 1 – Part 1

And that is the start of everything changing. What I think would have happened If Percy were a small bit more attentive to his family, and protective of his younger siblings. Who knows what changed him, it could have been one word of advice from a stranger that he didn't hear in the original series, or something small like Fred twisting an ankle during a game of tag, and Percy being told afterwards it was his job to protect his brothers, anything.


End file.
